


The Spy and the Spy's Weakness

by agatharights



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Spies, ageswap, blame tumblr, is this dubcon?, use of a tasp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-20 23:37:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1529978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agatharights/pseuds/agatharights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place in an Ageswapped Spies AU from Tumblr prompts, so blame that. The mysterious Section 31 agent Bashir exposes a weakness in one of the young Garak's greatest strengths.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Spy and the Spy's Weakness

"And here I thought interrupting was rude in everybody’s culture." Garak said, sweetly as he could manage, keeping his finger along the phaser’s trigger and his eyes on the tall, slender Human. It was kind of funny, he thought…Humans always seemed to think Cardassians were supposed to be sleek and slender, and Cardassians joked that Humans were blocky and ungraceful.

And yet, this dammned Human would have made a lovely Cardassian. And he supposed he would have made an average Human. Typical.

"Interrupting implies that one of us isn’t supposed to be here..remind me again where we are?" The human’s tone was light, teasing. "…I’d like that data chip." Eyes flicking to Garak’s other hand, at his side, holding the small data cylinder. The human was holding…something, raised at Garak. It didn’t look like a phaser, not any kind that he knew of, but he wasn’t about to take chances. "Please."

"I’m afraid that won’t be happening, my dear Human friend." He stepped to the side, slowly, cautiously. Federation buildings were laid out different than the Cardassian ones he preferred. The doors were too blocky. The shapes too displeasing, all right angles. Less hiding spaces. "I’m starting to think you keep running into me on purpose."

"Oh, far be it from me to deny that I’m very interested in your work, Elim." Garak’s smile faltered a bit. It wasn’t the first time the Human had called him by name.

"And I, yours…" he gripped the data chip a bit tighter as the human moved….lowering his weapon, raising his empty hand, palm out, a calming gesture. "Well, now!"

"I realize I was rather impolite before…please hand over the data chip, Elim. You and I both know I can’t let you leave this building with that information." The little cylinder in his palm contained vital information, scraps of it, what little they had about Section 31. It was desperately needed, Tain had made sure that Garak knew how vital it was… "And I would so hate to see you suffer."

"…I suppose you’ll just have to see me go, then." Garak shifted his weight, ready to fire if the human made a move- he was aware that the human’s long, slender fingers moved on the device he held and suddenly he wasn’t…aware of anything outside his own body, really.

Extraordinarily white-hot pleasure ripped through his brain, and his whole world fell sideways. He slumped on the floor, before arching up, hips and body pressing up into the air as if into a lover, his mouth open but no sound escaping him…the pleasure was consuming and alight through his nerves, from his toes to his scalp, and it left his vision blurred as he finally forced a sound from his lungs.

“aaahn" The sheer pathetic tone of the squeal that spilled out his lips helped to ground him back to reality in shame, and he realized that his was in quite a state. Laid out on the floor, his scales and face flushed a rich brown-violet, his hair wild…He was boneless, limp…save for his cock, which was embarrassingly hard and prominent as a bulge through his pants.

The human was crouched by him, and for a moment Garak’s brain was still singing with pleasure and he looked positively beautiful, with his deep, richly brown eyes and his thick, luxuriously wild hair…he wanted to feel the human’s stubbly little half-grown beard against the scales of his chin and do terrible things to that mouth.

But instead he gaped like a fish, as the human held up the data chip.

"Thank you." And then he held up the little remote, and Garak realized that the Obsidian Order’s greatest defense against torture had a very fatal flaw that had just been exploited. "You should really think twice before you let somebody wire an implant into the pleasure centers of your brain, Elim."

He pressed a little button the device again, and by the time Garak stopped seeing stars he was gone, and the Cardassian spy cursed as he attempted to find a place to hide while the insides of his pants were rendered beyond uncomfortable with drying spunk.


End file.
